This Is Not Happening
by gonnagetchagood
Summary: Wedding, it brings all the hooks up together. Including TIKE!
1. Question

"This is not happening"

That was Tina thought all night while she was watching Kurt and Blaine singing their duet together. How could it be? Why don't Tina sang the duet with Blaine up there? She was devastated yet angry at the same time. Everyone seemed enjoyed their night, even Artie hooked up with some chick in a wheelchair as well. Why am I be the pathetic one?

Her mind was busy with all the whining when suddenly a warm voice greeted her from the back.

"No one can be alone a the weeding reception"

Of course she didn't have to turned around to see who the figure was.

"I could ask you the same thing" Tina replied.

"and why is that?" He replied with a grinned on his face.

"Because If you were with company you wouldn't greet me, like, now"

"Hm touché" Then he sat down next to her while drinking his margarita.

"Are you even allowed to drink that?" She asked with an amused expression on her face.

He then leaned down and whispered to her,

"Everyone had their fake id. Don't tell me you don't have one?"

"I'm a good girl Mike, or maybe I just wait to make one until I movin' to New York?"

Mike couldn't help but smiled a little. He kept stared at Tina's face. She's flawless, she's always been. Even after a few months he didn't see her, he still remember how flawless Tina is.

"Hey stop staring at me like a freak"

"Sorry…guess I just wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight?" She laughed because that's sound pretty cheesy but she loved it anyway.

"Well, you look good as well"

Blaine and Kurt were off the stage and then the dynamic duo Rachel and Finn replaced them on the stage with a duet song "We've got tonight".

"Do you have a dance partner for this song? Cause looks like this song is for the slow dance"

asked him and hoping that her answer was no, she didn't have a partner.

"Well, I did have my date but apparently he hooked up with his ex" replied her with glared at Blaine and Kurt while they were dancing romantically .

"Then, may I have this dance Ms. Tina?" Asked him with some accent that he used to made Tina laughed when the were dating.

"Guess I didn't have a choice did I?" she said with an amused face.

They were just stared at each other, not even bothering to spoke another words. But Tina suddenly spoke.

"Are you staying at your parents?"

"No, actually I rent a room for tonight, I just got here from Chicago this morning and I was too tired to drive so.."

"Oh.." was the word Tina can manage to came.

"Are you staying here too for the night?" asked Mike curios.

"No I guess"

"Who's gonna drive you home?"

"don't know. Maybe I'll take a cab"

"That's too dangerous Tee. How about…." Asked him and then he went silent. He really wanted to asked this but come on, there's no way she would accept it.

"What Mike..?" asked her with more curious on her face.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?"


	2. No Regrets

I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter. I'm so glad I could write this story. This is my very first story I've ever write so I hope my story will bring happiness. ENJOOOY XD

Tina remained silent for the next five minutes. Five minutes felt like hours for Mike. He still waiting for her answer but Tina just stared and stared at Mike.

"errm…Tee? Say something?" asked Mike nervous.

"I'm so sorry, I just, I didn't expect you'd asked me that…"

"Well, I mean this reception will end at midnight probably, and if you get a cab, I can't imagine how dangerous that must be, you know" said Mike with a worried toned.

"I know, I know, we'll see later" Tina finally give (well, uncertainty) answer to Mike.

The song were very intense for some of the couple. All the partner for the slow dance were the "old" couple from Glee. Tina realized one by one the couples started to fade away. As the song ended, she couldn't see Finn and Rachel around the room. And then Kurt and Blaine were vanished either. Even Santana and Quinn, who oddly romantically dance together without try to slap each other were gone.

"What is it?" Asked Mike when he saw Tina's face seemed concerned.

"Nothing, it just, where the others go?"

Mike peaked his head to saw what Tina meant and he got it.

"Yeah, they all vanished, maybe they get into their room" Guessed Mike calmly. Though Tina felt very….Uncomfortable. Does this mean they have to leave to? To Mike's room?

"You mean their **own **room?" Said Tina and pushed the word "own".

"I don't know, does it matter? You probably end up in my room too. I mean, maybe they didn't plan to stay but then some others had already booked the room so…the other who don't have a room can stay for one night" Explained Mike who tried to calmed Tina because he knew that she probably freak out right now.

Tina started to worried and all the thoughts about Mike and her sleeping in one room suddenly appeared. The thoughts made her face seemed concerned and a little tired yet she was so scared at the same time.

"You okay Tee? You seemed tired. Do you want to lay down for a while in my room?" Asked Mike concerned.

"Nah, I'm okay Mike, It's only 9 pm"

"Come on, your face is very gloomy..no offense, I mean you still pretty but I know you're tired. Come on"

With that Mike grabbed Tina's hand and held her palm. She couldn't resist, his hand was soft and warm like she remembered. She only can manage to say "Okay".

It didn't take a long way to get into Mike's room. As they passed the other rooms, all the doors had the hang written "Don't Disturb". Tina wondered what would that possibly mean..

"Okay we're here" As Mike slide the card to the door.

The room was dark and the bed was queen sized, enough for two person on it. Tina was nervous, she wasn't sure to enter the room but Mike pulled her and sit her on the bed. Mike stretched his body and he noticed that Tina became quite, very quite.

"You can lay down if you want to you know" He approached Tina and sit next to her.

"It's fine, I just, need to sit" Said Tina while she was avoiding to made an eye contact with him.

"Okay" Said Mike as he stood up again and he began to take down his tie. His hand was stuck on the tie. He couldn't release it.

"Here let me help you" Tina approached him and she helped Mike to release the tie.

"Thanks"

Mike could sniffed her scent. Her familiar scent. Her strawberry shampoo and her perfume. He couldn't help but stared at Tina's face from close. God, she is flawless. Suddenly all the good memories of him and her were played back on his mind. How they used to cuddled, used to kissed..He forgot all the irritate broke up they went through. Without he realize it, his fingers were on Tina's chin and he lifted her up. Their eyes met. Their face were getting closer and closer, and they kissed.

The kiss that he always longing since they broke up. The kiss that she always longing since they apart. Mike guide them to the bed without even breaking the kissed and Tina turned off the light on the table. Their only hope was no regretting this action in the morning. Both of them.


	3. The Runaway

**Brace yourself for the third chapter. Hope you like it. **

Tina suddenly awake from her sleep with a masculine hand on her hips. She shifted her position to look at Mike beside her. The memory from last night was still fresh on her mind. The touches, the kisses, the sound of his voice when he said her name. She felt a butterfly in her stomach. But then something inside snap her. What will happen next? Does this mean they're getting back together? Or one night stand only? Because she knew sooner or later Mike will be heading back to Chicago and left her again. What Am I supposed to do? She thought. Should she wait for him to wake up, or should she leave him before he wakes up.

Somehow she felt guilty for doing what they did last night. She regretted this. Without thinking, she slowly moves his hand from her hips carefully and get up. She looked to Mike's face, how peaceful he is. Then she started to gathered her clothes and put it all on her body. She kissed Mike's head goodbye and then get out from the room silently.

She was running from the building and take a cab to her house. She felt guiltier now for leaving Mike like that. What will Mike think of her now? Tina felt like a coward for runaway like that. But she doesn't have a strength face Mike. As soon as she gets to her house, she ran to her room without even trying to stop when her mother called her. She cried and cried in her room. She picked her phone and called someone she knew who would help her.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaking because of the crying.

"Tina? Are you okay? Are you crying? What happen?" The voice from the other hand shocked.

"Blaine…I made a mistake, I don't know what to do now"

"Is it about you confronting Kurt about me last night? Tina that's totally fine, I had explained to Kurt everything. He's totally okay with it. Please Tee don't cry" Blaine try to cheer her up when he thought Tina was talking about the confronting between Kurt and Tina at the wedding last night.

"It's not about that Blaine. I did something much worse…" She tries to speak clearly.

"Tee what have you done? You're not positioning Kurt or something did you?" Blaine sounded like he was being haunted.

"No no no it's not about Kurt Blaine, it's about…"

"About what Tina?"

"It's about Mike, Blaine. I left him at the hotel. I stayed with him last night and we…. You know. And then I ran away. I feel so terrible right now" She said with hysterical voice.

"Ooh…Tina, darling…You need to calm down first. Okay, now I want to ask you something, why did you leave him? Why did you run away?" Blaine felt sorry for her and try to find a way to solve this problem.

"I don't know; guess I wasn't ready to get back together with him. I mean it's been few months I didn't see him and now suddenly we did it..it was just..so wrong"

"Okay how about this…." Blaine's advice suddenly got interrupted with a knocked on Tina's door.

"Blaine hold up, I think my mom's coming to check me" She get down from her bed and open the door.

"Mi…Mike?" She's completely shock and her voice began to shake caused her to stuttered.

"Hey, can I come in? Tee are you crying?" His smile dropped when he suddenly saw Tina's tears and her eyes were red.

"Ye..yeah, sure come in" She said with a doubt in her voice.

He walked in slowly and turned around to face Tina. He was upset at first, but when he saw Tina seems to be crying, he just couldn't get mad at her. He tried to manage the words he about to say to Tina without hurting her.

"You left" Two words that he only can say to her. He looked straight to her eyes but still put a calm expression so Tina wouldn't panic.

There was a long silent between two of them. Tina tried very hard to answer him but she didn't know what to say. She thought that her reason wouldn't be acceptable.

"Mike, I know that you're upset right now. I get it; I'm a coward to left you like that without a word. But just hear me out okay?" She said finally and he nodded.

"Okay. I know that we agreed to go our separate way. The long distance seems like a hard thing to get through; especially I am trying to find who I am now. And I know that you already asked me that we should getting back together and again I'm being a coward not to answer it and ignored it until now…" Her voice was shaken but she's trying to hold her tears because it was the truth thing to say and he deserves some explanation.

"So, I guess I'm going to answer all of your questions and confusedness. Mike, I.."

Mike was waiting for her to say her answer but she just stopped. He was confused but tried not to push her. He just stared at her and walked closer to her and whip her tears on her cheek.

She just closed her eyes and say, "Mike I love you, I always have" She built her courage to look at him in the eyes. "There I said it. But I guess I'm not really ready if we're going to getting back together. Because we haven't seen each other for few months. And yesterday happened I know it, but, I…"

"Do you really not want to or you just afraid to?" Mike cut her long explanation with a sad tone. Because he really hopes that Tina would want to try again. Rebuild what their already had before. A Chemistry, a love.

"I, I don't know Mike"

"You love me right?"

"Yes I do.."

"Then what are you afraid of exactly Tina?"

"Heartbroken I guess. The long distance will end up very messy. I mean look at Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, even Rachel and Finn.."

"Here, let me ask you. Are we like them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we like them?" He asked again because he knew that Tina understand what he meant.

"No, but.."

"Then we have nothing to be afraid of. We're not them, we're different from them. We've been together for two years, if I you haven't notice, we're the longest couple that last in the Glee Club history. I love you Tina, I always have and I always will. Even until this very day, I can't get you out of my head. I love you too much to let go. I love you too much to even think that I would turn around to seek for another girl. You are the one and only girl for me Tee"

Mike's speech about what's going on between them makes Tina cry again. She never heard him saying anything like that before. There was so much faith in every word he said. She started to realize that all the thing that Mike had said were right. She has nothing to be afraid of. They have nothing to be afraid of. Mike's different from other man. There's nothing to be scared of the long distance relationship.

"Mike, do you mean it?" she said with teary eyes.

"Of course Tina, what would I make that up?"

"I think we should give long distance relationship a shot then" She said with a smile. Mike leaned down and kissed her passionately. Then they break apart and giggle.

"I'm glad you believe in second chance. But we won't be in distance for a while. My class will start in two weeks so I'll stay for another two weeks in Lima" He said that and holds her waist.

"Oh my god that's wonderful. We have time at least to make it up everything"

"How about a date first? Breadsticks?" He offered and raised his eyebrows and shared knowing look with her.

She took his hand and said "Breadsticks all the way"

THE END

**So I guess this is the end of my story. Please kindly give me a review so I can learn the mistakes that I've made. Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me. **


End file.
